Who Are You
by fujoshiWe
Summary: Hiroki got an accident and he couldn't remember anything! what would Nowaki do? Sorry, bad summary.. please be kind n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite**

**CHAPTER 1 : THAT NIGHT**

"Hiro-san, happy birthday. I love you," Nowaki whispered as he nipped Hiroki's ear.

"Idiot! Don't do that in public!" Hiroki shuddered as he felt Nowaki's breath against his ear. "And you've already say it ten times this evening!" he blushed and punched Nowaki on the head.

"But I really love you," Nowaki held Hiroki's arm with his own and intertwined them. "I just can't stop say it to you."

"Brat..." Hiroki murmured but didn't resist Nowaki's arm. They walked in comfortable silence, Hiroki's face still pink.

Today was Hiroki's 29th birthday. They had had a nice dinner at a restaurant and now they were walking home in the quiet alley.

"Hiro-san, may I kiss you?" Nowaki asked suddenly, making Hiroki startled.

"Baka! What kind of question is that! You big perverted brat!" But the taller man just leaned down and pinned the brunette against the wall to kiss him. It was not rough, just a loving kiss. At first Hiroki struggled to free himself but soon he gave in as Nowaki licked his lower lip. He slowly returned the kiss happily and wrapped his arm around Nowaki's neck.

After one minute or two they parted because of the need for air. "Uuh idiot," Hiroki's face was completely red now. "Just what the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm only thinking of Hiro-san," Nowaki grinned. "And your face says 'kiss me' Hiro-san." After saying it, a big book with hardcover landed on his face. "OUCH!"

"You deserved it!" Hiroki barked as he walked past Nowaki who was still in shock from the book, but Nowaki didn't see the smile on his face.

_Where did that book come from?_ Nowaki thought. He chased his boyfriend who had walked ahead of him and they walked in silence again (although Hiroki secretly hoped Nowaki will hold his arm again).

After exiting the alley, they decided to buy some beer to celebrate Hiroki's birthday at their apartment. It's been tradition to spend the night drinking on Hiroki's birthday, so they went to the mini market near their street.

While they waited at a pedestrian traffic light, Nowaki was bumped by someone that seemed in a rush and was pushed into the street.

"Hey Nowa-"

HOOONK…..HOOONK…..

"NOWAKI!"

Nowaki's mind was blank for a few seconds until he realized that he was lying on the edge of the street. He heard some people shout for someone to call an ambulance. There's a body full of blood lying in the middle of street. Nowaki froze and a millisecond later he ran and cried.

"HIRO-SAN

**-Hiroki's POV—**

I wanted to arrive home soon and get drunk with Nowaki. And of course we both knew what would happen next if I'm too drunk. Uum.. Actually I… kind of… like it. Well, I would NEVER admit it in front of that idiot.

When we were waiting at a pedestrian traffic light when suddenly someone bumped Nowaki and he fell down into the street. So naturally, I tried to help him.

"Hey Nowa-"

HONK…..HONK…..

I froze when I saw that a truck was coming. It would hit Nowaki!

I don't know what happened but a millisecond later, I pushed him roughly to avoid the truck. _Nowaki..! Nowaki..! Nowaki..!_ his name was repeated again and again in my brain as I pushed him. I heard some people shout as the truck came and I felt my body brake.

_Don't die Nowaki. Don't leave me again._

I opened my eyes but I can't feel my body. I heard Nowaki cry my name and saw him run and kneel beside me. His tears dropped on my face. Oh god, he is crying! It made my heart ache.

"Nowaki…" I whispered and everything went black.

**==oo==oo=oo==**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reposted**

**CHAPTER 2 : WHO ?**

"You look horrible Nowaki," Tsumori said as he entered the room.

"…." Nowaki didn't reply. His senpai was right. He had black bags under his eyes and his face was pale. He looked completely exhausted.

It's been three days since the accident, and Hiroki had yet to wake up. He lay on the bed in ICU with many tubes in and out from his body to keep him alive. He had brain injuries, but fortunately, he did not have too many body injuries, only several brakes in his arm and a broken leg. It's a miracle the truck didn't brake all of his bones, Thank God, But he was still in coma. The doctor said that his brain injuries were bad.

Unlike his usual "I will kill you" Demon Kamijo face, his pale face looks calm and peaceful. But of course Nowaki preferred his usual face on His adorable and cute boyfriend.

"At least get some sleep," Tsumori sighed." In the past three days you only slept 2-3 hours and you ate irregularly. It's bad for your health you know. Those children from pediatric department were so worried about you."

"I don't have appetite," Nowaki said. His eyes still lingered at Hiroki." But don't worry. I will work on my shift this afternoon."

"Jeez... didn't you listen to what I said? You must rest. There are many doctors now, you can leave that damn shift to them," Tsumori started to get annoyed.

Nowaki put his palm on Hiroki's forehead and sighed. How can he sleep while his lover's condition was like this? He always dreamt about that night. That accident was played and played again in his mind. He couldn't forget it. "But-"

"That's right Nowaki-kun." Nowaki and Tsumori turned their head to a middle-aged woman that had entered the room. "I will stay here to watch my son while you rest."

"But Yukiko-san, I-"

"It's okay Nowaki-kun" Yukiko started, cutting him off. "He's my son after all. I have the right to take care of him. Besides," Yukiko walked to Hiroki's bed and rubbed his hand gently. "Hiro-chan won't happy if he woke up and saw you like this." She smiled at Nowaki.

"…. O-okay. I'm sorry, thank you Yukiko-san, I will sleep for awhile at my office" Nowaki bowed.

"No-no... You better sleep at home. I have cleaned your apartment and cooked lunch too. You can heat it."

"Ah, you didn't have to-"

"It's okay... Sleep tight my son," Yukiko put her arms on Nowaki shoulder. He smiled and left the hospital.

**==oo==oo=oo==**

The next day Nowaki much felt better. After a little argument with his senpai, now he worked at his shift again. He visited Hiroki at his break. Hiroki's mom had left already. She had left because Hiroki's dad's job couldn't wait. Usami-san and Miyagi-san visited once awhile, but they seemed busy with their jobs too.

"Kusama-sensei, are you alright?" He was now in the children department. "We heard your friend got an accident"

"I'm alright Sac-chan. don't worry," he smiled at the children who sat together around him

"Everyday we always pray for your friend Kusama-sensei. He will get better soon."

"Thank you, that's really nice, thank you. I'm glad," his smiled wider. "I believe Hiro-san will get better soon. I know he is a strong person."

"Nowaki!" they all startled and turned their head to the door. Tsumori panted, "Kamijo woke up!"

Nowaki blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, but he-" before Tsumori could say anything more, Nowaki had already ran out to Hiroki's room.

Nowaki beamed with happiness. After hearing that his Hiro-san was awake, he ran as fast as he could. He even forgot to use the elevator, Instead he ran through the stairs.

"HIRO-SAN!" he opened the door Hiroki's room. Hiroki sat on his bed, a doctor and a nurse stood beside him. They all were startled by Nowaki's sudden outburst.

"Umm... Kusama-san-" the nurse said nervously as Nowaki ran to Hiroki and hugged him.

"You awake! Thank God! Oh, Hiro-san you don't know how glad I am!" He hugged him tighter.

"Kusama-san..." the nurse said again.

"Ah, sorry. I was too happy! Am I hurting you?" Nowaki loosened his grip. He gazed again at Hiroki with wide smile. "Are you alright?"

Hiroki just stared nervously at Nowaki, "Who Are You?"

==oo==oo=oo==


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, thankz for your reviews guys..! I really appreciated it. 3 . please keep R&R. **

**Aaanyway I kind of forgot in the last about the disclaimer.. I'm soorryy…**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, egoist, and all of the character….. **

**CHAPTER 3 : CHANGE**

Nowaki froze, he stood and looked at Hiroki with disbelieve eyes. It took ten solid second for him to remember how to speak. "Hiro-san…" he looked straight at Hiroki's eyes.

"Umm, Kusama-san," the doctor coughed nervously. "Kamijou-san's head had knocked so hard. The brain injuries were so bad. It causes amnesia for him."

Nowaki fell silent. He tried hard to digest the doctor's words. Very hard….

"Excuse me, I'm sorry," Hiroki said with apologetic eyes at Nowaki. "I can't remember anything. Err… Did I know you ?"

Those words were like thousand knifes that stuck Nowaki's heart. 'You don't know who am I… your lover… your boyfriend…' he lost in his own though.

"Kusama-san ?" Hiroki's word cut his though. "They call you Kusama-san right ?"

"Ah yeah, I'm sorry Hiro-san," Nowaki hurriedly took a fake smile. "I'm Kusama Nowaki, your roommate." Roommate…

"Excuse me, but Kamijou-san must have a little more examination again to check if there is another symptom with his brain." The doctor said as he prepared his stethoscope.

"But- uh okay, please do your best Haneda-san(*)," Nowaki said. "Hiro-san, I'll visit you at dinner break, I still have some work to do" he smiled sadly. Hiroki nodded and with that, Nowaki left the room.

(*)The doctor's name is Haneda.

"Are your head still hurt Kamijou-san ?" the doctor asked but Hiroki didn't respond. His eyes still stuck at door where Nowaki left. "Kamijou-san ?"

"Who is he ?" Hiroki mumbled much to himself. 'What was with that face ?'

"He is a pediatrician here," the nurse answered him softly (looks like she know about them). "I'm sure he's your best friend. He's always here everyday when you still in coma. And he was worrying about you every time"

"Is that so ?" Hiroki said, his eyes still straight at door. 'His hands are so warm and familiar' Hiroki thought.

**==oo==oo==oo==**

"Are you alright Nowaki ?" Tsumori asked as Nowaki walked past him at the children department. "I heard about Kamijou's condition. I'm so sorry to hear that." He patted Nowaki's shoulder.

Nowaki just stared at him sadly, "What are you sorry about senpai ? He already awake. It's the most important thing now."

"You didn't told him that-" Tsumori's words was cut off by Nowaki.

"Senpai, how do you think about it ? I can't just tell him so easily," Nowaki sighed. "He DOESN'T remember anything now. And I'm sure he didn't remember if he was gay, too. He will be confused if suddenly he knows he has a lover and a MAN too ! Besides…" he turned to look at his senpai, "I deserved it. His condition now is my fault after all.

"I told you many times, it's accident Nowaki, Accident ! It's not anyone's fault. Well the one who should be blamed is that damn rustler anyway."

They entered their office and didn't talk anymore. Tsumori busied himself with patient's paper. He could only sighed when Nowaki sank in his own thought and spent almost the entire day daydreaming.

'It's true. I deserved this. My Hiro-san became like this because of my fault. My Hiro-san *sigh*….. Could I still call Hiro-san –My- from now ?'

**==oo==oo==oo==**

"How do you feel Hiro-san ?" Nowaki asked. As he had promised, he visited Hiroki at night.

"I'm fine. My left hand still hurt but I'm totally fine," Hiroki answered as he massaging his left hand.

"It's good then. Tomorrow you can go home. Haneda-san said your condition seemed so good. So I can take care of you at home and check-up at hospital once awhile,' Nowaki smiled warmly as he patted Hiroki's hair.

Suddenly Hiroki felt that's warm hand so comfortable. And unconsciously he closed his eyes and leaned at that touch. 'Wait ! What I was thought ! He is MAN !' he opened his eyes. "That's good. I don't really like here. I feel cold." Nowaki was a little bit startled at those 'I'm cold' phrase "But, ano, Kusama-san-"

"Just call me Nowaki. You always call me Nowaki." Nowaki didn't like when Hiroki called him like some stranger. He removed his hand from Hiroki's head. "Sorry, what would you say just now ?"

Hiroki was little disappointed losing that warm hand. "Nowaki then. Err, if I go home I will be a burden to you, won't I ? I still can't do a few thing myself you know." Hiroki said hesitantly.

"Don't worry about that. I'm okay with it. You're my best friend," Nowaki choked 'best friend…' he turn his body so his back was facing Hiroki, pretending to chopped some apples. "And I should take responsibility for what I already done to you,"

"Kusa- I mean Nowaki, I heard about that from Tsumori-san," he stopped a bit. Somehow he felt that he didn't like that man, "I know I saved you that night. And it's not your fault ! Although I didn't remember I'm sure I'm not regret. I think I saved you because that's what a friend's for. If your friend got an accident of course you would help him right ?"

Nowaki felt his heart warm but also there was a pain. 'It's not friend Hiro-san… its Lover… of course I'll do anything for you. I'll give all of my life and soul for you'. "Thank you Hiro-san. I'm glad you said that." For the first time since that accident, Nowaki smiled his usually warm-smile, Hiroki blushed. Nowaki stifled the suddenly urge to kiss his beloved at that sight. It's been a long time since he had seen his lover blushed like that. In the past few days Hiroki's face always pale. He leaned to hug Hiroki. He blushed harder. 'Why I should be ashamed being hugged by guy !'

Aware by his suddenly gesture, Nowaki loosened his arms from Hiroki's body awkwardly. He tried to say something casually, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, your parents will visit tomorrow."

"Uumm.. My parents ?" Hiroki startled. His face returned to normal color again. "Uuh, I forget that I have parents. I'm sure they're worrying about me. I feel bad for making them worried."

'You anxious about them ?' Nowaki thought. He remembered many days in the past when Hiroki got annoyed whenever his mother called or visited them. 'You changed a lot Hiro-san…"

**==oo==oo==oo==**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : ARE YOU ?**

After managed everything that Hiroki needed for his medication, Nowaki took him home from hospital at that afternoon. Hiroki's parents already appeared at their apartment when they reached home.

"Hiro-chan ! I'm glad you're okay, I'm sorry we can't take care of you properly when you're still in hospital ! Your dad's job just can't wait," Yukiko cried happily while hugging him and then kissed his cheek.

"Che ! looks like you still alive brat" an old man with brown hair and cinnamon eyes hissed.

"Stop talk like that with your son Hiroshi ! He just healed recently," Yukiko elbowed his husband's stomach. It's not like the relationship between his husband and son was bad. It's just Kamijou's nature to yell at another.

"I'm sorry mom, dad," Hiroki bowed to his parents. "I made you two worried, sorry," he smiled apologetically at them.

"…." Yukiko and Hiroshi only stared at him with disbelieve. Yukiko finally turned to face Nowaki, "uh, Nowaki-kun, you already said that Hiro-chan have amnesia. But," Yukiko exchanged look with his husband and whispered at Nowaki's ear, "I can't help it but I seriously wonder with this well-kind-character of my short-tempered Hiro-chan.

After re-introduced themselves to their son, they began to tell the story about Hiroki's childhood. And they realized that Hiroki didn't know his past about Nowaki. Yukiko could only give him a sad look. But soon they chatted happily again. Hiroki surprised when he knew that his true character was s horrible and they laughed together.

Akihiko also visited and it seemed that he shocked too about the new character of his childhood friend. "It's really rare to see you smile all the time like that Hiroki. That's a miracle." Akihiko made a mental note to write his Junai Egoist novel about the easy-smiled Nakajou Hiroki.

Their guests left at the evening. After eating dinner, Nowaki helped Hiroki to change his bandage and sent him to bed.

Nowaki gazed lovingly at his lover –or so- sleeping face. He brushed the bangs on Hiroki's forehead. 'You're still cute Hiro-san,' Nowaki murmured.

Nowaki closed Hiroki's room and left. Yes, Hiro-san's room, not "their" room anymore. Nowaki went to his room and slept. He dreamed about Hiroki all night.

**==oo==oo==**

Nowaki slowly used to his "roommate" new attitude. Hiroki didn't furrow his eyebrow, smiling easily, helping Nowaki with house chores more than usual, and many other things. Although sometimes he need to take all of his self-control not to fuck Hiroki then and there when the brunette stepped out from bathroom to the living room with only short towel wrapped around his waist, water dripped from his hair to his body sensually, leaving trace on his creamy-soft-skin. Not to mention he also spoke softly to him, "What's for dinner ?" with sexy (or it just only Nowaki's imagination?) face and Nowaki nearly have his tongue slipped by saying "I want you !" And the result was he should "take care" of himself.

The thing that didn't change was Hiroki still loves book. At first he wondered why there were so many books in their apartment but after read one, he immediately loved to read another books. Nowaki felt pang of jealousy to those books. Oh, one more thing, he still blushed easily while Nowaki around. Of course Nowaki glad about that fact.

"Okay Nowaki, I'm left. Have a good day," Hiroki said cheerfully. He closed the door and headed to M-University. It's only three days since he left the hospital. Nowaki sighed. He couldn't help but letting Hiroki headed to work as he remembered about last night argument.

**FLASHBACK**

"I think I want to work again tomorrow," Hiroki said between his chewing.

"What ? What do you mean ? No," Nowaki refused.

"But-"

"Your health isn't recovered yet, it's not good for your body."

"I'm totally fine. Look," Hiroki stood and turn his body to give Nowaki better look at him. "My arm and leg are fine. I don't feel hurt or anything."

Nowaki gulped, his mouth went dry. Hiroki was wearing a very tight jeans and white shirt. His shirt was little wet at collar because the drop of water from his hair. He had a bath just know before dinner. Nowaki's eyes glued at the curve of his ass. "Errr…"

"Come on, I can't let myself being spoiled like this all the time. You're always taking care of me. You have your own job, don't you ? Besides I must make my own money !"

"It's okay for me. I have more than enough money for both of us. Your health is the most important thing now," Nowaki said calmly. Although have amnesia, Hiro-san still stubborn as usual.

"Nowakiiiiiii…. I'm not a sick housewife who stay at home and just wait for her husband to come from work !" Hiroki blushed at his own words. "Uuh.. I'm bored just stay at home every time. I want to do something."

"Hiro-san, I know you still sick. As a doctor I wish you paid more attention to your health. It's been only three days since you left the hospital. If you work, it'll disturb your medication, and-" Nowaki stopped when he realize the gloomy aura from the smaller man.

Hiroki lowered his gaze to the table, "okay, I understand. I'm sorry. As you say. I'm too weak. I'll only cause trouble for the other people"

"Hiro-san I don't mean to-"

"I'm sorry, I'll take care of myself more and didn't cause any trouble to anyone," Hiroki stared at him sadly and gave his best puppy-dog-eyes to Nowaki.

"Uuuhh I," 'is it revenge ? How can Hiro-san make that face ?' "Okay, you can go to work," Somehow he knew how Hiroki's feeling when Nowaki made that face many times before the accident. No wonder Hiroki never refused what he wanted. He would feel like a cruel jerk if he did hurt that innocent face.

Hiroki's face lit up. His expression was like a child who accepted a box of many kind of toy. Again, Nowaki felt familiar with that expression. "But you must be careful with your arm, don't bring too much heavy things, don't let your body too tired, if you feel sick you must rest quickly, don't yell too much, don't-"

"Yeah, yeah I understand Kusama-sensei. I'll be very very careful, don't worry," Hiroki continued his dinner happily.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nowaki chuckled at that memory. Finally they could make cheer conversation, laughed, and of course no book flying on his head from Hiro-san.

**==oo==oo==**

(A/N : please ignore the fact that Hiroki still could teach class and remember everything about literature although he was amnesia)

"Excuse me"

"Kaa-mii-joouu…" Miyagi hugged Hiroki as fast as he saw his assistant professor appeared in their shared office. "You're back ! I'm sorry I didn't visit you while you're awake from your coma. I was very very very busy while you're not around to help my job !" he cried excitedly. But he soon realized his assistant didn't react like he used to be. Usually, he would get pile of books in his face while hugging Kamijou like this.

"Sorry, you're professor Miyagi right ?" Hiroki let himself free from his boss. "Actually, I have amnesia since that accident, please forgive me if I can't do my job properly". He bowed and smiled, "but I'm promise I'll do my best."

Miyagi froze, his cigarette fell from his lips.

The student of literature class was in horror as the most impossible thing in the entire world happened. Their professor of literature, Kamijou Hiroki a.k.a Kamijou the Devil, who didn't teach them since last week now appeared with new form ! He smiled while spoke in front of class, he spread the most heaven-angelic-aura that bleaching all of black-energy in the entire class. He didn't yell or throwing book at them although they can't answer his question. That's miracle!

"Kamijou.. I'm tireeed" Miyagi clung to Hiroki as he entered the office. Much to his surprise, a book landed on his face, and he fell down on the floor. "ACK !"

"SORRY, are you alright ! I'm really sorry professor," Hiroki helped him hurriedly. "I'm sorry, my hands moved on their own ! I'm sorry professor."

"It's alright, I was used to this kind of thing," Miyagi rubbed his face. "In the past you always throw book at me though. All of the students were very shock about your new form Kamijou."

"Eh, what is it ?".

"They said Kamijou the Devil turn into angel, this world was going to the end. Yeah, something like that," Miyagi inhaled his cigarette.

"Haha.. am I that horrible in the past ?" Hiroki laughed. "Nowaki told me about my past but I didn't expect I'm that horrible."

"And I didn't expect you can turned 360 degree," Miyagi smirked. "Anyway, speak about that giant boy…."

"Eh ?" Hiroki blinked.

**==oo==oo==**

Today was Nowaki's days off. He stayed at home. He had finished all of house chores. Now he only sat on the couch. 'I wish Hiro-san now here with me. Although he doesn't remember about our relationship at least I can spent more time with him. If only he didn't go to work' Nowaki closed his eyes.

'Hiro-san'

Nowaki missed his boyfriend, his touch, his red face, all of him. He tried to remember all of their sweet memories with Hiro-san. Somehow he ended with remembering the memories about their lovemaking session in the past. How he missed his moan, his lips, his sweated skin, his-' Nowaki opened his eyes and stared down at the bulge of his pants. "Ugh, it's the second time for this day !"

He went to his room and sat in the middle of his bed. He pulled his jeans down together with his boxer and underwear and started to stroke his length slowly. Soon he increased the speed and imagined his Hiro-san. "Hiro-san.." He panted heavily and moaned as he felt he was going to come. He stroked with lightening speed and moan louder.

"NOWAKI ! We need to-" suddenly a brown haired man stormed to his room. Nowaki froze.

"…"

"…"

Hiroki didn't know what to do at the sight. He found his "roommate" pleased himself at the bed. Nowaki's face flushed with pleasure, his palm was around his length, and he was sweating hard. Hiroki paled. But he felt his cheek burned two second later. After he remembered how to move, he turned to face Nowaki with his back.

"Uum, sorry. I just have something to talk to you. We'll talk later," with that, Hiroki closed the door with aloud BAM.

Nowaki still didn't move. For the first time in his life, he wished there were a blackhole that swallowed his body and making him never appeared again in this world.

**==oo==oo==**

"…"

"…"

The two men sat in silence on the couch. No one dared too look at another.

"Hiro-san, I-" Nowaki began.

"No, no, it's alright," Hiroki interrupted. "More than that, I have something more important !"

"…" Nowaki only stared at him silently.

Hiroki inhaled deeply before speak, "So, you're my boyfriend ?"

**==oo==oo==**

Thankz for reading..! please Review guys…


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so soooorrryyy guys… it's been a long time since the last chapter. I'm busy with many kind of exam (I'm at the 3rd grade actually). And I'm sorry I can't edit my last chapter yet. My damn computer is broken T.T….

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Enjoy..! and review pleeeeeaaaaseeee..!

**CHAPTER 5 : SORRY**

"Talking of your giant boy, I'm sure he is very happy with your new character. I can imagine how wide his smile. Huh, lucky brat," Miyagi inhaled his cigarette.

"Huh, what ?" Hiroki blinked confusedly.

"Aawww, don't be so shy Kamijouu.. I know you two are more lovey dovey now, aren't you ?" Miyagi smirked.

"What !"

"What with your 'what' ?"

"What are you saying ?"

"Eh ? what do you mean ?" Miyagi blinked confusedly now. But suddenly realization hit him, "… don't tell me you didn't remember about your boyfriend ?"

"My WHAT ?" Hiroki couldn't help it. His eyes went wide and his jaw was dropped in surprise.

"Eeee… that's…." before Miyagi could finish his sentence, Hiroki already disappeared from their office. He left all of his work and classes. "Shit !" Miyagi cursed. "Now I must take care all of Kamijou classes. And what should I say to Kamijou's lover ?"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Hiroki ran as fast as he could to his apartment. He nearly knocked down by three cars and bumped to a dozen people.

Once he arrived at his apartment, he opened the door harshly. He searched Nowaki but there's no one. Suddenly he heard a moan from Nowaki's room. Without thinking, he stormed in and he froze.

He couldn't believe the sight before him. His eyes almost jumped from his head. Here Nowaki was. Face flushed, panting, half naked, his hand on his you-know-where, and the most important was : he moaned Hiroki's name !

He lost his word. For a minute he just stood there. Awhile later, a voice screamed in Hiroki's head. 'WHAT THE HELL!"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Back at the last scene…..

"So, you're my boyfriend ?"

"…" Nowaki fell silent again. He just stared at Hiroki. Not sure what to feel. Happy or sad ?

"So that's true," Hiroki sighed.

"Hiro-san.."

"I'm so sorry," Hiroki stood and bowed. "I'm so sorry.. Maybe I was hurting you, no, I'm sure I'm hurting you."

"Wha-"

"I can't.." Hiroki said almost whispered. "I-I-I haven't ready yet," he stuttered. "I mean at least for now… being gay, it's just… I c-can't remember but.."

"It's okay Hiro-san," Nowaki cut Hiroki's sentence. "It's okay," he faked a smile and patted Hiroki's head. He already prepared to this situation but he couldn't help but his eyes went blur. 'No, I won't crying ! Not in front of Hiro-san !' Nowaki screamed in his head.

"I'm so sorry Nowaki," Hiroki still stared at floor. He couldn't meet those blue eyes. He wondered why he was so worked up about this although he didn't remember anything.

"It's no need to be sorry, I understand. I really really understand Hiro-san," he refused the urge to cry in front of Hiroki. Instead, he hugged him.

"Nowa-" Hiroki startled by Nowaki's sudden gesture but he didn't resist. He let Nowaki hugged him.

"I'm sorry, just for now please.." Nowaki hugged him tighter. Hiroki hugged him back and patted Nowaki's back.

The two men stood there for a few moments in silent.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Anyway , are you guys know where I can download the junai novels ? especially egoist ! Omigod I really really really want it !


	6. Chapter 6

Uuuuuhhh…. It's been a long time since the last chapter… I'm s sorry guys. Actually I already have the idea but I'm kinda confused how to write it... T-T and since this story was unbeta'd from the start so I think it's okay for this chapter too…(Sorry about that)

Don't forget to review okay?

So, here is chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica is not my own**

Read and Enjoy…! :D

**CHAPTER 6 : GAY?**

Hiroki sighed, after what had happened yesterday Nowaki's attitude didn't change at all. He talked with Hiroki with his usual smile, waking him up (that took half an hour till Hiroki awaked), making breakfast for him, helping his medication, concerning about him, etcetera, and etcetera. He felt guilty for rejecting Nowaki to be his boyfriend. Not that he didn't want, he just felt weird about it. That's all.

Hiroki walked to the University in gloomy mood. As he was walking, the students automatically moved out of his way. Kamijou the Devil was back, the aura he was using proved it! But the fact was he looked like that because he couldn't sleep at all last night. Not with the thought of Nowaki still lingering in his mind. He continued to walk towards his shared office with Miyagi. "Good mor-"Hiroki froze on his spot. Miyagi was lying on the floor, with the teenager straddled his waist. "Umm…"

"Nooooo… It's not what you think Kamijou! You got it wrong! I swear I wasn't doing anything weird! He just tripped and I tried to help him…" Miyagi stood up hurriedly. The teen glared at Hiroki.

"Please don't do it in the office professor," Hiroki said calmly. He himself was surprise he could act so calm at that ridiculous sight. He walked passing them and sat on his chair, then put his brief on the desk.

After the usual act of pissed Shinobu, tried-to-apologize Miyagi, and a bit of running and chasing, and ended up with those two man and boy left the room. The office finally seemed to be calm. Hiroki began to grade paper. But unfortunately no matter how hard he wanted to concentrate he just couldn't. The images of Nowaki's expression never left Hiroki's mind. Hiroki knew, although Nowaki smiled at that time but he could tell that the man was in the verge of tears.

"Aaaahh!" Hiroki ruffled his own hair in frustrated.

"You okay Kamijou?" suddenly Miyagi appeared behind him. His shirt looked a bit rustled.

"Uh-ah yeah I'm okay professor," he turned around and smiled, trying to assure Miyagi. "What about you? Who's that kid?"

"Ah, you don't remember. He is Shinobu. He is err…" Miyagi confused what to say.

"Your boyfriend?" Hiroki sighed. "So you're homo too."

Miyagi grabbed Hiroki's shoulder, "No! I'm completely STRAIGHT!"

Hiroki surprised a bit by his boss's sudden burst, "Em, s-sorry, so he is your….. son?" Hiroki asked innocently.

Miyagi flinched, "No, he isn't." finally he loosened his grip on Hiroki's shoulder and sighed, "Okay, he's uh, justmyspecialsomeone," Miyagi said fastly. "That's all."

"Ooh," Hiroki responded flatly and turned around, facing the paper he was grading again. "Isn't it illegal?"

"Shut up, don't talk about it," Miyagi sat on his chair. The conversation ended there. Sensing a gloomy aura from his assistant, Miyagi decided to bring the topic, "are you okay Kamijou?"

"Hm? Yeah I am," Hiroki answered.

Miyagi wheeled his chair towards Kamijou desk. Tilting his assistant's head up, he tapped his forehead, "wrinkles. You're wrinkling your eyebrows. Ever since you have amnesia you never wrinkled your eyebrows again. What's the matter?"

"…"

"Problem with your giant brat?" Miyagi released Hiroki's head.

"…"

"What's happen?"

"Professor, what do you think about gay?"

"What?"

"Em sorry, never mind," Hiroki waved his hand. "Forget it."

"You have a problem with your boyfriend, don't you?"

"No, it's just…"

"Kamijou," Miyagi sighed. "Is it because I had told you yesterday?"

"That's… I don't know professor," Hiroki stopped grading the papers. "I can't remember anything. And suddenly I have a lover, and a MAN too. It's just… weird. But Nowaki can accept it. He didn't force me. But somehow I feel guilty."

'That's because you love him,' Miyagi thought. "Okay-okay I understand. You just confused, you'll be able to digest all of it as the time fly," he patted Hiroki's head. "Now do your work."

"Yeah, thank you professor," with that, Hiroki gathered his material and headed to the class. Deep in his mind he silently wondered why professor Miyagi's hand was so different with Nowaki's. Nowaki's were so warm, making him so comfortable while the man patted his head.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

The students of the literature class were so happy this day. Ever since disappearing for a whole weak because the accident, their Demon teacher had transformed to an Angel. Teaching with happy-gentle face (not frowning), being nice (not throwing books), giving students decent mark (not F with red cross on the paper), giving advice patiently to the student who failing his test (not yelling cruelly), and many more. And they finally found the attractive side of his professor. His beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, his handsome face (and well… just ask Nowaki how to describe his cute Hiro-san). Hiroki even got four love letters from his students, of course from his female students.

"Must reject this tomorrow," Hiroki thought. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller id. 'Akihiko? The man from the party a few days ago. That childhood friend of mine?' "Hello Akihiko?"

"Glad to hear you didn't yell at me on the phone for the first time Hiroki," Akihiko's voice could be heard from the other end.

"Is that so?" Hiroki answered shyly. "May I help you?"

"Don't be so formal Hiroki," Akihiko smiled. "But yeah, I need your help. Can you check my manuscript?"

"Manuscript?"

"Yes. You used to do me a favor checking my manuscript before I give it to my editor. And since you can teach at the University although you are amnesia, I suppose you still can check my manuscript. Can you?"

"Of course, I'll be glad to check Usami Akihiko's masterpiece!" Hiroki's face lit up.

"Can you come to my apartment now? The address is…"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"Wow, this is great. Your novel is wonderful as usual," Hiroki said happily. "I'm glad I can be the first person who read it!"

"That's good," Akihiko lit his cigarette.

It'd been an hour since Hiroki and Akihiko talked about Akihiko's manuscript in Akihiko's office. They talked passionately as usual. They always happy when talking about books. And at this time Hiroki could forget his problem with Nowaki.

"I'm home," a boy's voice came from the downstairs.

"Sorry Hiroki, may I leave a bit? My housemate is back," Akihiko rose from his chair.

"Okay," Hiroki answered, his eyes still glued on the manuscript.

**A few minutes later….**

"Finish!" Hiroki sang happily. "Ng? Akihiko is still downstairs. What took him so long?" Hiroki proceeded to leave the room but his eyes were looking the at large bookshelf there. 'Hm, maybe I can read some while waiting for him?' he chose a random book. "Junai Egoist? Akikawa Yayoi? Another penname?" Hiroki flipped the page and began reading.

**15 minutes later….**

Hiroki's hands were shaking, his eyes twitched and glued to the novel, his eyebrows knotted. A bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He was holding the novel very tight till his knuckles turned white. ".HELL!" he ran out from the room and stomped downstairs. "BAKAHIKO! WHAT THE HELL IS TH-" Hiroki froze for the second time this day. He dropped the novel he was holding.

There Akihiko was, on the couch, shirtless, and he was kissing a boy –who was only on his boxer and was moaning like cat in heat- beneath him. "Tch," Akihiko glared at the man who interrupted his fun with Misaki. And conscious by another man presence in the room, Misaki opened his eyes and sat up straight immediately. Looking at Hiroki, he screamed and stormed to his room, still only on his boxer. Akihiko sent an annoyed look to Hiroki.

'Does anyone I know in this world is GAY?' Hiroki screamed in his mind. 'And PAEDOPHILE too!'

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Owaaa… I can't believe I could finish this chapter. \(^o^)/

Please review guys! I hope I didn't make you mad for making you wait this chapter so long…


End file.
